Raging Elements
by Twistergirl14
Summary: Coming from all over the world is a team of five girls. Each having dark pasts, and secrets. With them comes a new tournament. And with that the Blitzkrieg/Demolition Boys Kai included may find something they hadn't had in years... Love.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs unless I tell you otherwise!!!!!!!!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**It all started four years ago...**

**The girls didn't even know one another. They hadn't met quite yet. See currently there was a tournament going on. A singles tournament to announce the champion of USA. Almost all the contestants where from the US, but a few including Violetta, Hoshiko, Adelaide and Andrea where from other countries. All the contestants where trying to take the title from Emily Jacobs, who had won the tournament 3 years running. **

**Violetta had literally blown away all of her opponents. All of Hoshiko opponents were now all washed up. Adelaide had completely buried all her opponents. Andrea had lit a path of love through all her matches (Seriously, all her opponents were guys, and they wouldn't stop following her). And Emily had left all of her opponents in the dust after she completely trashed them. **

**The matches continued until it was down to the final four. Andrea beat her opponent, but then dropped out of the tournament. Leaving it down to Hoshiko vs. Emily and Adelaide vs. Violetta. The crowd had cheered like no other, during Emily and Hoshiko's match. Hoshiko had gave it her all, but sadly had lost. It was pretty much the same during Adelaide and Violetta's match too. Which resulted in Violetta winning. Thus, setting the final match Emily Jacobs vs. Violetta Lombardi. **

**Emily and Violetta's match had been the biggest match of the tournament. It was ruthless and people watched in amazement. Mr. Dickinson, who was accompanied by Hoshiko, Adelaide, and Andrea, watched the match from the front row. Mr. Dickinson offered the three girls a smile, "You can see why I chose her as the captain, should you accept the offer to join the team."**

**Hoshiko nodded, "I'm all for it. So count me in."**

**Andrea nodded, "Yep. Me too. I think it would be fun."**

**Adelaide sighed, "I guess. What's the worse that could happen?"**

**Mr. Dickinson smiled and looked back to the match before saying, "It looks like the match is going to end soon."**

**And he was right, only a few moments after his statement, both Emily and Violetta put all their strength into one last attack. Which caused a blinding light to fill the stadium, which slowly faded to show the final result. Violetta's blade barely spinning as Emily's blade laid on the ground. The crowd went wild, showing their appreciation for the match. **

**Once Emily and Violetta walked towards the lockerrooms in the back, Mr. Dickinson approached them with the offer to join a BBA sponsored team. Which if they accepted Violetta would be the captain. **

"**I say let's do it," Emily said.**

**Violetta nodded, "Ok. I'll do it."**

**Mr. Dickinson then went on to introduce all the girls. All of which instantly connected. And the rest is history…**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**The information on the OCs will be in the next chapter, then the story will start.  
**


	2. Raging Elements OCs

**Here is my Ocs! **

*************See if you can guess the pairings! Leave it as a review. If anyone gets it, I'll let you know.**

Name: Violetta Lombardi

Nickname(s): Violet

Age: 14 ¾

Gender: Female

Height: 5'5"

Eye Color: Honey Brown

Hair Color: Light Pink

Weight: 110

Nationality: Italian

Birthday: May 15

Rank: Captain

Team: Raging Elements

Hometown: Rome, Italy

Physique: Slender/ Athletic

Persona: kind of bossy at times, social, determined

*******************************************I************LOVE*********************BEYBLADE**************************  
Name: Emily Jacobs

Nickname(s): Em

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Height: 5'6"

Eye Color: Light brown

Hair Color: Blonde

Weight: 105

Nationality: American

Birthday: July 13

Rank: Blader

Team: Raging Elements

Hometown: New York, New York

Physique: Slender/ Athletic

Persona: Social, ditzy at times, funny, has a bad temper

*******************************************I************LOVE*********************BEYBLADE**************************  
Name: Hoshiko Sora (Child of the Star (Sky))

Nickname(s): Hoshi (Star)

Age: 14 1/2

Gender: Female

Height: 5'6"

Eye Color: deep violet

Hair Color: light lavender

Weight: 108

Nationality: Japanese/Russian (Japanese on her mother's side, Russian and Japanese on her dad's. His dad was Japanese.)

Birthday: February 14

Rank: Blader/ Blade Mechanic

Team: Raging Elements

Hometown: Bay City, Japan

Physique: Slender and kind of Athletic

Persona: Timid, quiet, intelligent

*******************************************I************LOVE*********************BEYBLADE**************************  
Name: Adelaide Marmaduke

Nickname(s): Ada, Addie (Noble)

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height: 5'7"

Eye Color: Sparkling Green

Hair Color: Black and light green

Weight: 110

Nationality: German

Birthday: March 25

Rank: Blader

Team: Raging Elements

Hometown: Essen, Germany

Physique: Slender/ Athletic

Persona: Loud, Crazy, Wild, Sarcastic, easy going most of the time

*******************************************I************LOVE*********************BEYBLADE***************************

Name: Andrea Hansen

Nickname(s): Andy

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height: 5'8"

Eye Color: Purple/Pink

Hair Color: Purple/Pink

Weight: 109

Nationality: Norwegian

Birthday: Augest 16

Rank: Blader

Team: Raging Elements

Hometown: Oslo, Norway

Physique: Athletic/Slender

Persona: temperamental, kind, smart

*************See if you can guess the pairings! Leave it as a review. If anyone gets it, I'll let you know.**

*****First Chapter up by MONDAY 17, 2010*****


	3. Hoshiko and Adelaide

**Here's the first chapter of my beyblade story **_**Raging Elements**_**. I hope you enjoy it. **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the OCs. I wish I did own Beyblade, but sadly I don't. **_

*****Also, good try at guessing on the pairings Katelnn and blaze. I will tell you this Tyson is with Hilary. I'll also tell you that 1) Hoshiko is not with Kai and 2) all the pairings have a Blitzkrieg/Demolition boy in it. Meaning that Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian are in the main pairings, along with Kai. Keep guessing.**

**Summary: A new tournament. New faces, along with old ones. **

**The Blitzkrieg Boys (plus Kai) may just find something they've been missing since they were very little kids… Love.**

**Who are these girls that Mr. Dickenson keeps talking about? They're Champions from various locations around the world! Will they be the ones to show all the boys that girls can be better at Beyblading? And can they show the Blitzkrieg Boys how to love?**

_******Check out the Raging Elements website at freewebs(dot)com/raging-elements **_

_**Or at**_

_**Raging-elements(dot)webs(dot)com**_

**Chapter One**

**Hoshiko and Adelaide**

_**-Rome, Italy- **_

The sun was shining brightly. There was a slight breeze, which made the day perfect. Not to hot, not to cold. It also made the day very active. Adults shopping. Teen couples walking around eating ice cream. And of course, at the local park, everyone could hear the children's yells and cheers as they beybladed.

This is exactly what Mr. Dickinson along with the All Starz, BEGA League **(Is there another name for them?)**, Bladebreakers, Blitzkrieg Boys, Majestics, and the White Tigers saw as they walked though the streets towards their destination. Their destination being the home of Violetta Lombardi, who they had been told by Mr. Dickinson that she had "…been nice enough to offer all the blading teams a place to stay for the month we're in Italy."

Mr. Dickinson had went on and told the teams that Violetta and her team were also participating in the upcoming tournament. The team was known as the Raging Elements. He also told the teams, that the Raging Elements were from all over the world. Sort of like the BladeBreakers. He had also mentioned Violetta's teammates. Emily Jacobs from the USA, Hoshiko Sora from Japan, Adelaide Marmaduke from Germany, and Andrea Hansen from Norway. And this is where the story picks up…

Mr. Dickinson along with the beyblade teams, some more energetic than others, walk down a street with multiple shops lining it.

"I believe you kids will love the Raging Elements. They're a good bunch of kids. A little rough around the edges, but good kids." Mr. Dickinson said, as they neared the end of the street, where the park was located.

"I bet they're hot!" Enrique said with his eyes shaped as hearts, causing many of the guy bladers to sigh or shake their heads and all the girl bladers to get anime veins.

Tyson looked in fear at the girls and said, "I think Enrique may want to start running."

Enrique paled, stepping back until he was hidden behind Robert. He waved his hands and spoke quickly, "Just ignore me."

Mr. Dickinson laughed, "I believe you'll all have a fabulous time with the Raging Elements. They also have many different types of beyblade areas to practice in."

Ray, who was walking by the White Tigers spoke, "What do you mean Dr. Dickinson?"

"The girls have, too name a few, a forest area, and a water area. They blade in all types of conditions to become the strongest they can."

This surprised the teams a little.

"A forest?" Brooklyn questioned himself quietly, "I just may like this place."

All the teams started talking at once about how awesome this house was going to be, and how much training they could get in.

The Blitzkrieg Boys, however, stayed quiet. They didn't want to even be here. None of them were happy about this plan; they rather have been anywhere as long as they were away from the other teams. It was just too loud for their liking.

Tala walked with his arms crossed, and a scowl on his face, in his opinion the teams could have easily have stayed in a hotel. Kai walked silently in front of him, as Spencer walked behind Tala to his left, Bryan with a glare on his face was on the right, leaving Ian to walk in the middle.

"Hey look! A BEYBATTLE!" Tyson suddenly yelled, running towards the park, causing everyone to sweatdrop before following him.

Upon arriving the bladers caught site of an explosion of green light before it disappeared and revealed a single blade spinning as fifteen littered the ground.

"If you think you can beat me, you got another thing coming. None of you are any good." A girl with light green and black hair said sticking out her tongue and closing her left eye, as she turned up the music that was blaring from her headphones that were wrapped around her neck.

"What Adelaide means is that you all need to practice more, to become the best you can." A girl with long light lavender hair framing her face and in two side ponytails with pink bows said, as she smiled gently at the fifteen kids that stood before them.

"Stop changing my words Hoshiko." The girl indentified as Adelaide said as she shot a sharp look towards the soft smiling girl.

Mr. Dickinson smiled widely as the all the kids grabbed their blades and scurried off, "Adelaide! Hoshiko! What a surprise! I didn't think we would run into one another until we reached Violetta's home."

The two girls turned, "Mr. Dickinson!"

Hoshiko smiled and walked over, along with Adelaide, "Mr. Dickinson, its good to see you."

Adelaide nodded in agreement as she looked at the huge group of beybladers standing behind and around Mr. Dickinson.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Hoshiko Sora and Adelaide Marmaduke of the Raging Elements."

**How do you like it? Sorry it wasn't posted Monday. I didn't have access to the Internet. -.-**

**Anyways, I'll update as soon as I can. Maybe Friday if I'm lucky. **

**Please read and review!**

**Keep guessing at the pairings! **


End file.
